PICTURE
by uLiezha
Summary: "Aku ingin dilukis seperti Rose dilukis oleh Jack," "Yang mereka lakukan setelah lukisannya selesai, itu bayaranku...,"


**PICTURE**

"Aku ingin dilukis seperti Rose dilukis oleh Jack,"

"Yang mereka lakukan setelah lukisannya selesai, itu bayaranku...,"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Sai dan Hinata

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, PWP, Hinata's PoV, dll.

"Ada perlu apa ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya seorang pria berwajah tampan bermata kelam kepadaku.

Belum sempat aku mempersilakan dia duduk, dia sudah melontarkan pertanyaan to the point tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Sai," jawabku tanpa basa-basi. "Duduklah dulu!" ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku mempersilakan.

Tanpa menjawab, dia segera menarik kursi di seberang meja, tepat di hadapanku. Tak lama kemudian seorang waitreess menghampirinya sambil membawakan daftar menu.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," ujarnya menolak dengan nada sopan.

"Aku traktir," kataku spontan.

"Tidak perlu, langsung saja," ucapnya ringan.

Aku terdiam sejenak, bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksud hatiku. Tak lama kemudian aku teringat sebuah film tentang tragedi besar tenggelamnya sebuah kapal pesiar.

"Kau pernah nonton film Titanic?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya," jawab Sai singkat.

"Aku ingin dilukis seperti Rose dilukis oleh Jack," ucapku pelan, ragu dan malu. "Kau..., bisa membantuku?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Sai memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam menyelidik. Dari ekspresinya yang datar bagai tembok tersirat rasa tak percaya. Andai boleh jujur, aku sendiri juga tak percaya bisa mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa.

"Hn, itu mudah...," jawabnya ringan.

"Terima kasih," ucapku lega.

"Asalkan bayarannya tepat," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Asalkan tidak terlalu mahal-...,"

"Bukan uang," ucapnya memotong ucapanku.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Aku menatapnya penuh tanya. Melihat mimik wajahnya melembut malah membuatku mendadak merasa takut. Apalagi saat dia mengambil gelas di depanku, lalu meneguk isinya hingga nyaris tanpa sisa. Tanganku mengepal meremas angin melihatnya meminum teh lavender favoritku.

"Kau masih ingat?" kata Sai tiba-tiba, ambigu antara bertanya dan retorika.

"Ingat apa?" aku balik bertanya, ingin tahu.

"Yang mereka lakukan setelah lukisannya selesai," ujarnya sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"I-itu..., itu...," aku terbata-bata merespon ucapannya. Iya, tentu saja aku ingat adegan itu.

"Itu bayaranku," cetus Sai spontan. "Bagaimana?" dia bertanya lagi, memastikan dengan nada menantang.

"Ka-kau...?!" aku tercengang mendengar ucapannya.

Aku melotot ke arahnya penuh amarah. Namun dia malah tersenyum tipis melihatku, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya sambil menyeringai puas.

"Deal or no deal?" dia bertanya lagi, mendesakku hingga aku merasa terintimidasi olehnya.

"Ta-tapi...," sergahku berusaha mencari alasan untuk menolak.

"Mengapa kau meminta aku untuk melukismu, Nona Hyuuga?" tanya Sai sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Karena kau tahu, aku satu-satunya pelukis terbaik," ujarnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sambil kembali bersandar pada kursi.

"Kau sombong sekali, Sai!" kataku dengan nada ketus.

"Kau sendiri begitu angkuh!" balasnya tak kalah ketus.

"Tch!" aku mendecih pelan tak dapat menahan kesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu banyak," ucap Sai ringan.

Tanpa permisi, dia beranjak dari kursi. Untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya berdiri sambil menatapku, menantangku. Membuatku merasa jengah dipandang dengan cara merendahkan seperti itu. Merasakan tak ada respon dariku, akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu, kemudian melangkah menjauh dari mejaku.

"Ba-baiklah...," suaraku keluar tanpa sadar. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sambil komat-kamit mengutuk diriku sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya pria itu, berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatapku kian tajam.

"Baiklah...," ucapku sekali lagi. "Aku setuju...," sambungku dengan suara lebih lirih.

Sekilas sebelum aku menundukkan kepala, dapat kulihat dia tersenyum tipis seakan dia telah menang. Sementara aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Dimana?" dia bertanya sambil kembali mendekat ke mejaku, tapi hanya berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kutunggu kau di apartemenku," jawabku sekenanya.

"Hn? Bukankah kau adik sepupu Neji?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku balik bertanya, penasaran mengapa dia menanyakan kakak sepupuku.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko babak belur oleh tangan kakak sepupumu itu, Nona," jawabnya sambil membungkuk, lalu mengambil beberapa helai surai indigoku.

"Terserah kau saja!" cetusku dengan nada ketus, sambil menampik tangannya agar melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku.

"Hn, besok datanglah ke apartemenku jam 9 tepat!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan selembar kartu nama berwarna hitam metalik.

"Pagi?" tanyaku, sekedar memastikan.

"Malam," jawabnya singkat, sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit.

_skip_

"Hai," sapaku kepada Sai, begitu dia membukakan pintu apartemennya setelah kuketuk beberapa kali sejenak tadi.

"Kau terlambat," ucapnya datar tanpa membalas sapaku terlebih dulu, malah mengangkat tangannya sambil menunjukkan angka 9:15 pada jam tangan digitalnya kepadaku.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku untuk merespon sikapnya yang ketus itu.

"Masuklah!" ajaknya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Hn...," aku menggumam pelan sambil mengikuti langkahnya.

Begitu menutup pintu, penglihatanku langsung dibuai oleh begitu banyak lukisan indah yang terpasang rapi pada setiap sisi dinding ruang tamunya yang rapi. Tidak terlihat seperti apartemen seorang seniman yang biasanya berantakan. Paling tidak, seperti itulah kamar Kak Neji, kakak sepupuku yang seorang seniman musik etnik.

"Kau sudah makan malam, kan?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Sudah," jawabku singkat.

"Baguslah!" ujarnya pelan.

"Hn...," sekali lagi, aku hanya menggumam.

"Aku akan menyiapkan peralatan lukisku dulu," katanya sambil menyetel sandaran kanvas, lalu meraut beberapa buah pensil. "Kau boleh melepas pakaianmu di kamarku," sambungnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu di sudut ruang dengan menggunakan pensil yang dipegangnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. Saat pintu itu sudah terbuka, kulihat sebuah kasur busa super tebal tanpa ranjang ada di sudut ruang, tepat di bawah jendela. Di sebelahnya, terdapat sebuah lemari besar yang tertutup rapat. Di sebelah lemari itu ada beberapa kanvas kosong belum terpakai dan sebuah gitar akustik.

Perlahan aku melepaskan jaketku. Lalu menanggalkan seluruh pakaianku satu per satu. Udara dingin dari AC di dalam kamarnya membuat tubuhku sedikit gemetar. Tanpa minta ijin terlebih dulu, aku meraih selimut yang terlipat rapi di atas bantal. Lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuhku yang telanjang total. Setelah itu, aku segera keluar dari kamar.

"Aku..., duduk di mana?" tanyaku sambil mendekap erat selimutnya, saat kulihat dia masih sibuk meraut pensilnya.

"Hn..., duduklah di sofa itu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa berukuran tanggung tanpa menoleh ke arahku sama sekali. "Bersandarlah sesantai mungkin," pintanya dengan nada perintah.

"Hn..., i-iya...," sahutku terbata-bata.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, aku segera melangkah menuju sofa super empuk itu, lalu duduk di sana. Bingung akan berpose seperti apa, aku memejamkan mata mengingat-ingat pose Rose saat digambar oleh Jack dalam film Titanic. Kemudian aku melakukannya di atas sofa Sai.

"Baiklah! Kau sudah siap, No–...," ucapan Sai terhenti saat dia melihat ke arahku. "...-Na...," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih lirih, lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Hn..., begini...?" tanyaku canggung.

Sai memandangku dengan tatapan tercengang tanpa berkedip. Kedua bola matanya menyusuri tubuhku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Bahkan tatapannya sempat berhenti agak lama saat menatap beberapa bagian tubuhku. Diperhatikan dengan cara seperti itu, membuatku wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Sai, apa begini tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi, menyadarkannya.

"Hn, ehm, maaf...!" ucapnya pelan sambil membuang muka. Sekilas tampak wajahnya memerah. Membuatku semakin canggung. "Aku akan mulai melukis, kuharap kau tidak terlalu banyak bergerak," pesan Sai sambil mulai menggoreskan pensilnya ke atas kanvas di depannya.

"Hn, baiklah...," ujarku pelan.

"Hn," dia pun menggumam pelan.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali menggoreskan pensilnya sambil sesekali melihat ke arahku. Wajahnya tampak serius sekali. Sangat jauh berbeda dari yang selama ini kulihat. Seakan dia memiliki alter ego, atau bahkan kepribadian ganda? Entah. Aku tak peduli tentang itu.

Yang penting sekarang dia segera menyelesaikan gambarku, dan aku membereskan pembayarannya. Lalu segera pulang ke apartemen sebelum Kak Neji pulang terlebih dulu.

"Ehm!" tiba-tiba Sai mendeham pelan. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia sedang menunduk dengan wajah agak tersipu. Dari kejauhan dapat kulihat dia menelan ludah beberapa kali.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

Kemudian dia kembali memandangku dengan seksama. Namun kali ini aku merasa dia hanya fokus pada bagian tubuhku yang paling pribadi saja. Semakin lama dia menatap bagian itu, semakin jengah aku dibuatnya.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu!" pekikku sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Aku sedang menggambarmu, Nona Hyuuga," ujar Sai pelan dengan nada datar. "Singkap kembali selimut itu atau kau ingin aku menggambar ulang dirimu dari awal?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Hn...," aku menggumam sambil menelan ludah, pasrah.

Cara bicaranya memang dingin. Tatapan matanya juga datar. Namun seringai nakal pada salah satu sudut bibirnya membuatku mati kutu. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang, tapi itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau memang cantik," komentar Sai di sela-sela aktivitasnya. "Dan ternyata sangat menarik," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Te-terima kasih...," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan untuk menanggapi pujiannya.

"Pantas saja kakak sepupumu itu sangat menyukaimu," ucap Sai ringan.

"A-apa?" sontak aku tercengang mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar aku bangkit dari posisiku.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Nona!" pinta Sai dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

Malas berdebat, aku diam saja menuruti kata-katanya. Sedangkan dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Bahkan kali ini, tampak dia mengerutkan dahi hingga kedua alisnya nyaris bertaut di atas hidungnya yang mancung itu. Membuat wajahnya yang tampan terlihat lucu. Iya, ternyata wajahnya sangat tampan jika ekspresinya sejujur itu. Tidak menyebalkan karena dipenuhi senyum palsu.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Sai sambil meletakkan pensilnya.

Sejenak kemudian dia berdiri, lalu memutar kanvasnya ke arahku. Sedetik kemudian, penglihatanku dimanjakan oleh sebuah sketsa realis karyanya. Benar-benar mirip denganku, bagaikan sebuah foto.

"Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menggeliatkan badan karena pegal.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat sambil melangkah menghampiriku. "Aku ingin langsung meminta bayaranku," bisiknya tepat di telingaku, begitu dia duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelahku.

Tak sempat menghindar, Sai menekan pundakku agar aku kembali berbaring pada sofa. Tanpa basa-basi, dia mencium bibirku dengan liar. Membuatku mendadak sesak nafas karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Mmmhh...," aku mengerang sambil berusaha mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan melawan atau aku akan berlaku kasar," bisiknya lirih sambil menjilat lekukan pada telingaku.

"Aah...," tanpa sempat kutahan, sebuah desahan melesat dari bibirku akibat rangsangan itu.

"Desahanmu sangat merdu, Nona Hyuuga," bisiknya masih di telingaku, kali ini sambil mengulum daun telingaku.

"Ough..., Sai..., aah...," tak kuasa membendung hasrat yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang. Aku menggeliat hingga tubuhku melengkung ke atas bagai busur direntangkan.

"Hn..., kau membuatku bergairah sejak aku mulai menggambar tadi," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sejenak kemudian, dia kembali mencium bibirku. Mengulum, menjilat bahkan menghisap. Genggaman tangannya terlepas salah satu, membuatku bisa bergerak sedikit lebih bebas. Namun ternyata semua itu di luar dugaanku. Dia tiba-tiba meremas dadaku yang memang telah telanjang. Sedetik kemudian, jemari panjangnya memilin titik terpeka di puncak dadaku.

"Ngh..., mmh..., ngh...," aku mengerang dalam ciuman, membuat suaraku kembali tertelan.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya begitu melepaskan bibirku dari ciumannya.

Dengan penglihatan yang sedikit kabur, dapat kulihat Sai sedang menanggalkan pakaiannya hingga dia bertelanjang dada. Kemudian dia kembali memeluk tubuhku yang sedang berbaring telentang di bawah tubuhnya.

"Sai...," aku menyebut namanya sambil berusaha menahan pundaknya agar dia menjaga jarak dariku, dan tidak menekan tubuhku.

Akan tetapi, kedua tangan sang maestro dengan sigap segera menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menekannya ke atas kepalaku hingga melesak pada sandaran sofa. Dengan posisi seperti itu, praktis dengan mudah dia bisa mencium leher, pundak dan dadaku.

"Kau lembut sekali, Hinata," bisiknya pelan, kali ini dengan menyebut namaku saja.

Ciumannya kini telah beralih ke titik tersensitif pada dadaku. Dia menjilatnya hingga mengeras. Lalu menggigitnya hingga aku tak bisa bernafas karena terlalu lemas. Refleks aku menjerit sambil membusungkan dadaku secara naluriah. Membuatnya semakin buas menghisap dan mengulum puncak dadaku dengan penuh gairah.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, tapi segera meremas dadaku. Merasakan hal itu membuatku mendekap kepalanya, menekannya sambil meremas rambut hitamnya.

"Ngh! Hmph! Ngh!" kudengar dia mengerang pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan jambakan jemariku pada rambutnya.

Akan tetapi, hal itu justru berakibat fatal bagi diriku sendiri. Karena gelengan kepalanya membuat puncak dadaku ikut tertarik ke kanan dan ke kiri karena dia mengulumnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Sai...!" aku memekikkan namanya. "Aaahh...!" desahanku berubah menjadi jeritan kali ini.

"Hhh..., kau pasti sudah basah sekarang," ucap Sai dengan nada menggoda untuk menyindirku.

"Ough..., Sai...!" sekali lagi aku menjerit saat kurasakan sentuhan jemarinya pada puncak gairah di area pribadiku, pada bagian bawah tubuhku.

Jemarinya membelai benda kecil yang telah mengeras sempurna itu dengan begitu lembut. Refleks aku menjepit tangannya dengan kedua pahaku. Bahkan saat jemarinya mulai menjajah ke dalam relung tubuhku, perutku berkontraksi begitu kuat hingga jemari panjangnya seakan terhisap ke dalam.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar liar, ya?" bisik Sai tepat di telingaku.

Aku tidak berkata apapun untuk menanggapi ucapannya karena nafasku yang terengah-engah membuatku tak berdaya. Dan kesempatan itu, dia manfaatkan untuk membuka resleting celana jeans-nya. Aku tahu itu karena aku mendengarnya.

Sejenak kemudian, kurasakan kedua tangannya memisahkan kedua kakiku agar terbuka. Lalu dia menekan pinggulnya ke pinggulku.

"Aah! Sai...?!" aku tersentak, tersadar akan realita yang sedang terjadi, tapi sudah terlambat. "Aaaghh...!" aku menjerit saat kejantanannya memasuki kewanitaanku.

"Uugh...!" kudengar dia melenguh pelan sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin keras.

Tak dapat menahan rasa sakit, aku menggigit pundaknya sambil mencakar punggungnya. Namun hal itu justru membuatnya menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan lebih keras dan lebih kasar ke dalam tubuhku. Detik berikutnya, dia bergerak memacu hasrat di atas tubuhku dengan hentakkan yang semakin cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," bisiknya tepat di telingaku, di sela-sela kesibukannya menghujani tubuhku dengan gairahnya.

_skip_

"Hinata?" bisik Sai tepat di telingaku, sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Hn?" gumamku dengan nada tanya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sai, terkesan basa-basi.

Aku menggeliat tanpa menjawab karena kurasakan jemarinya membelai puncak dadaku yang masih mengeras. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri agar tidak mendesah lagi. Namun tiba-tiba dia memilin benda super sensitif itu sambil menariknya. Membuat tubuhku gemetar karena mendadak terangsang kembali.

"Hentikan, Sai!" pintaku sambil meremas jemarinya yang sedang sibuk memanjakan saraf-saraf yang tersebar di dadaku dengan sentuhannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin digambar seperti itu, Hinata?" tanya Sai tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Aku diam. Tak bersuara ataupun bergerak. Hanya semakin keras meremas jemarinya yang masih membelai puncak dadaku. Rasanya seperti jantungku ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Aku bingung harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya, itu hanya alasanku saja, karena ingin mendekatinya. Sejak pertama kali melihat karyanya ketika dia menggelar pameran lukisannya pada event International Art Exhibition, entah mengapa aku jatuh cinta.

Apalagi saat melihat lukisannya yang bertajuk Senyum Bidadari. Pada kanvas itu samar terlukis seorang wanita sedang bersimpuh sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan sehelai selendang transparan yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya. Pada gambar itu, sang wanita tersenyum tipis. Begitu tipis hingga terkesan penuh duka.

Melihatnya, membuatku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Apalagi ciri fisik wanita dalam lukisan itu mirip sekali denganku. Berrambut lurus sepanjang pinggang dengan poni tebal menutupi kening, dan bermata lavender.

"Hinata?" dia memanggilku lagi, menarikku dari lamunan.

"Bayaranmu sudah lunas," jawabku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku," pintaku sambil berusaha merenggangkan tangannya yang mendekap tubuhku.

"Kau mau kemana?" sekali lagi dia bertanya, sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengunci tubuhku.

"Aku mau pulang," jawabku spontan.

"Hn, baiklah...," sahutnya pelan sambil melonggarkan kedua tangannya, melepaskanku. "Aku antar kau pulang," sambungnya sambil beranjak dari kasur, meninggalkanku terbaring sendirian.

Melihat sikapnya yang kembali dingin, tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir.

'Mencintaiku? Apakah dia membohongiku?' batinku bertanya-tanya.

"Nona?" dia kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nona'.

Baiklah, berarti dia membohongiku. Perlahan aku beranjak dari kasurnya. Dengan selimut melilit tubuhku, aku melangkah memunguti pakaianku, lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tak sampai lima menit, aku keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah kukenakan dengan rapi.

Pun kulihat Sai sudah mengenakan pakaiannya. Lalu mengambil sebuah jaket kulit dari dalam lemari, dan memakainya.

"Ayo!" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepadaku.

Aku mengacuhkan uluran tangannya, berjalan melewatinya, lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tidak mengejarku. Namun berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan keluar. Aku pun segera mengikuti langkahnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Dia mengantarku pulang menggunakan taksi. Selama perjalanan, dia hanya diam. Namun dapat kurasakan, tangannya menggenggam jemariku dengan erat. Sebenarnya aku sudah menepiskannya beberapa kali, tapi dia selalu berhasil meraihnya kembali.

Setelah sampai di depan gedung apartemenku, aku segera membuka pintu mobil taksi yang kutumpangi, lalu keluar dan segera berlari ke lobby.

"Tunggu, Nona!" dia memanggilku, sambil mencekal lenganku.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku sambil menatap kedua mata kelamnya. "Apa bayaranku masih kurang?" tanyaku lagi, retoris.

"Iya," jawabnya spontan. "Kurang banyak sekali," lanjutnya sambil menarik tanganku, menyeretku ke sisi ruang di dekat lift.

"A-apa?! Le-lepaskan aku!" pintaku sambil berusaha menghempaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Hinata" bisik Sai pelan.

Aku memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan tajam karena bingung. Dia membalasku dengan cara yang sama, tapi bermakna berbeda, entah apa. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidungku. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya mengunci bibirku dengan ciuman yang begitu lembut, pelan, dan lama. Begitu hangat dan dalam.

"Yang kuucapkan saat kita melakukannya," bisiknya tepat di telingaku, sesaat setelah melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. "Aku sepenuhnya sadar saat mengucapkannya," sambungnya lirih.

_FIN_

AN:/

Dan akhirnya aku malah bikin SaiHina..., AU PWP pula...!

*tiba-tiba dijyuuken sama Mas Neji*

Well, thanks for reading, minna...

Please leave any review in the box below, will ya...?

Regards,

uL!eZha


End file.
